Semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit light of a certain wavelength due to materials included therein. Namely, in semiconductor light emitting devices, energy generated according to electron-hole recombination is converted into light to be emitted. LEDs have been commonly used as light sources in lighting devices, display devices, and the like, and recently, the development of LEDs has been accelerated, and the utilization of LEDs has been expanded into the field of flashes for imaging devices.
In the case of the application of an LED to a flash of an imaging device, a flash may be driven with a small amount of power, relative to other light sources, obtaining advantages in terms of battery management in the use of imaging devices included in portable devices. Also, LEDs may be implemented to have a relatively small form factor in a relatively small area, relative to other light sources, and thus, LEDs may be easily used in camera flashes in smartphones, or the like, having a high degree of hardware integration.